Sweet Revenge
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Don't tease little Full Metal... You can end like Roy. Oneshot


_**Sweet Revenge**_

By Inugami

Edward x Roy

**Disclaimer: **Full Metal Alchemist characters belong to their respective authors and those who had bought the franchise license. This is written only for fun, I don't earn any money despite I need it.

Let's see… First of all, I don't like RoyxEd. Neither EdxRoy. But being abed, with fever and raving this perverted fanfic came to my mind, with bad language and everything… I don't like Roy too much (I feel the same for him as Ed, without any yaoi thought), so Ed will "punish" him in a very special way.

For once, Roy as uke, the truth is it was a fan art which inspired me to write this.

Already said, if you don't like yaoi please move backwards to the previous page or close the window. Please don't say I didn't warn.

It was almost midnight and the military storage section seemed more terrifying than ever. The moonlight was dimmed by the dark clouds, and the maintenance department hadn't changed the broken lightbulbs, making nothing to lighten the frightening atmosphere.

But the man who walked there that night seemed not to mind it.

When everyone at headquarters believed that there were ghosts and things like that, he was the one who showed them that those were just old wives' tales. He, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, is not afraid of anything.

However, sometimes is better to have a little of fear.

Suddenly, and without giving him a chance to react, the ground rose in the shape of a giant imprisoning hand, and without giving him the chance to realize who was the culprit, an accurate strike in his nape left him unconscious.

When he recovered his conscience, the first thing he realized was that his hands were tied to a chain fixed to a wall. The second one, that the stone floor was too cold and third, that his kidnapper had left him with none but his shirt. ¿Who would dare to make him that? ¿Homunculi? ¿An enemy from the military?

When the door opened, he was able to vaguely notice some known steps which at that moment he couldn't recognize, due to the pain caused for the hard blow received before.

- Who's there?!

- Oh my, colonel Mustang is angry. But soon you will be not angry anymore, I promise you that after this you will feel much better – Roy's eyes opened widely when he heard that voice and noticing that the one talking was taking off his clothes – it's a promise…

- Hagane! What the hell is this?! – Flame's eyes shone with fury under the dim moonlight which entered through a little window.

- Touka koukan – Ed smiled – an "equivalent exchange" for the little joke you made me last week – the blonde one made a transmutation on the floor, trapping Roy's ankles.

- Hagane… I order you to free me right now!

- Ahh, colonel… You wanna miss all the fun? – Ed's automail shone when the moonlight reflected in it – not yet. Besides, I don't think you want me to tell everyone what had you done, do you?

- You dammit dwarf…

- WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A DWARF THAT CAN'T BE SEEN WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE?! – Ed shook the chains on Roy's wrists, hurting them a bit. Then he gets closer to him when he heard a slight moan of pain from the colonel – let's see who will laugh at last, colonel…

Without allowing him to answer, his lips were imprisoned by Ed ones.

- Edward… – managed Roy to say before feeling the cold automail in his torso, sliding softly and rubbing Flame's nipples.

- Let's see if "Flame Alchemist" is just a simple nickname or it has a bit of truth…

With a very slow pace, Ed roamed his lips over colonel's neck, stopping sometimes to lick and nib his skin while he was unbuttoning his shirt. Although he will not be able to remove it, his caresses were answered with more whimpers from Mustang taisa.

- Ed… – Said Roy when Hagane got closer to his shaft which was getting harder and harder.

- Not yet – replied Hagane – You're too impatient…

Edward continued to kiss Roy's skin, with a maddening slow pace which made Flame shiver. Fullmetal made feint approachings to the place where Flame's blood was gathering, but always turning aside at the last time.

Suddenly, Fullmetal stopped all actions. With a whimper, Roy recovered a little bit from the astonishment caused by the touch of the younger one.

- Edward… – groaned, almost supplicating. But no one answered.

Roy didn't knew how much time was in that latency state, which wasn't as long as he thought and felt like an eternity… And in the middle of the darkness a chilling touch surrounded his erection, making him almost cry.

- Aah, what happens, taisa? – Asks Edward while masturbating him with the automail hand – Is pleasant, isn't it? Steel against flesh… I like it… I like it too much…

The way Ed said that made Roy more aroused. He tried to free himself from the chains in a sudden desire to touch Ed, but it was useless. Simply, Ed began to move faster. And worse of that, when Flame didn't expected it, the blonde's mouth covered his erection, sucking intensely, making Roy unable to say anything due to the moans he made. Ed just smiled.

That was the way he wanted to have Roy. On his hands. Under his power. Under his command.

Ed noticed Roy's agitated breathing. He increased the movement, letting Flame almost without air, and then he lowered the pace, going slower and slower, almost stopping, and then suddenly moving as fast as possible until Mustang came onto Fullmetal's mouth.

- Full… metal… - muttered between whimpers the before stoic Mustang.

- You taste awfully – Answered Edward, just to humiliate Flame – but now is my turn… Better for you that you make it good, or you'll be punished…

Roy looked to the little blonde with a confused expression, while he freed his wrists. However, he just freed them from the wall, the chains remaining as handcuffs. Roy fell on his knees before the young alchemist; so Edward obliged him to put his elbows on the floor while kneeling before him, letting his own erection in front of Flame.

- Do it – Hagane ordered, with a lecherous expression in his innocent face.

Perhaps to having not choice, or maybe due to the post orgasm effect, Roy simply obeyed without hesitating, beginning with gentle licks over Ed's erection, to continue with more intense touching; and then introducing it in his own mouth, sometimes surrounding the tip with the tongue.

- Owh! Good… You are quick to learn. I think that it's a myth… that… Ah!... Old dogs… can't learn new tricks…

Mustang wanted to take him down a peg biting him while doing his blowjob. But this just make Ed's arousal increase, and he put both hands over Flame's head, pushing him to go faster and making him coming into Roy's mouth.

With his golden eyes still misty due to the orgasm, Ed lowered himself to get face to face with Roy. Then with a transmutation he fixed the chains to the floor. He pierced his eyes into Roy's, as if he were defying him.

- You like it, don't you? – And kissed Flame violently, who still had his face with some of Hagane's seed – But this is not the end – Ed positioned himself behind Roy – There's still something I want from you…

- Stop it, Hagane! Set me free just now!

- Shut the fuck up, Mustang! Or maybe you want me to shut your fucking mouth – Said Ed, while introducing one of his left hand fingers on Flame's entrance, eliciting a whimper from him – Yeah, that's what you wanted…

Roy tries to resist but Ed puts his automail hand on his head, pulling his hair. Restricted from movement, Mustang can't suppress a moan when Ed inserts a second finger, preparing him.

- You wish something different inside, don't you? – and without letting him answer, Hagane get his fingers out and thrust his shaft inside Mustang's tight entrance, making him cry with pain.

- Hagane… – murmurs with a very low voice – stop…

- Did you stopped when I asked you to? – Asks Hagane – Nope. So I'm not going to stop. Besides, you are wishing it…

The young blonde pushed his manhood deeper into Mustang, getting a groan of pleasure from him. Without letting him get accustomed to the intrusion, Ed proceeds to move, every time harder than before, both groaning at the same time in mixed pain and pleasure; faster, harder, more intense.

- Mustang!! – Edward's seed spilled inside Roy, and the warmth inside him made him to come too. Both collapsed over the cold floor, breathing hard and a little bit uncomfortable, so Ed get Mustang free to be more comfortable.

After a while, Ed gets dressed and goes away, leaving Mustang alone.

Next day everything seemed normal, although during the whole morning none talked to the another. After lunch time, Roy called Ed to the highest floor of the headquarters.

- I didn't thought you will be able to make something like that, Hagane – said, looking absently to the blue sky.

- Maybe from now you will learn not to annoy me, and to drink less alcohol…

- Was that annoying that I had tried to kiss you on Fuery's birthday party?

- Just kiss me? You harassed and touched me in a dirty way! A little more and you had been raped me!

- You could have made me the same…

- This is for my pride… Havoc took you away from me telling you not to bother me, and you said that it would be better since a little bean could get lost between the sheets… AND I'M NOT A LITTLE BEAN WHICH COULD GET LOST BETWEEN THE SHEETS!! – yelled furiously.

- Well… I think you're right Hagane… Taking in account the pain in my ass, I could say you're not as "short" as I thought… – answered Roy, making Ed blush redder than his coat – Moreover, I can say that I liked it – continued, getting closer to Ed with a lewd glance. Hagane ran off before Roy decided to take him as he did.

- Because you're too sexy anyways, Hagane… – said Roy, thinking aloud.

Once safe with Al…

- The first and the last time I make it – mutters Ed, breathing hard after running as fast as he could.

- First and last time making what? – Asks Al, innocently.

- Trying to get revenge from Mustang taisa – answered Hagane, with a defeated expression in his face.

**Ending talk:** Ready! Since it is the result of being sick and having nothing to do while abed, I think that is not big deal, but the main idea was to write something for fun, without drama but very perverted. The worst part is that Roy is as naughty as always despite the punishment uu, maybe that's way I don't like him too much.

Anyways, if you liked it, write some reviews, you will make me happy!


End file.
